


Potty Break

by TheGhostCalamity



Series: Stories With Uh Oh Stinky [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Arousal, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Scat, Toilet, Toilet Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostCalamity/pseuds/TheGhostCalamity
Summary: Miu has to use the toilet really bad.
Series: Stories With Uh Oh Stinky [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763980
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Potty Break

The Ultimate Inventor Miu Iruma was working on an invention in her room. It wasn't really anything special, but it might be useful in the future. She was just spending some time alone in her room for a little while. 

"When the f*ck will this be done?!", she yelled. Thankfully, the walls were soundproof so no one coold hear it. 

Her stomach then grumbled a little and she felt a sharp pain. 

"I gotta take a sh*t.", she said.

She ran to her bathroom. She pulled down her underwear and sat on the toilet.

Miu already was starting to get turned on, like how she usually was with everything. Kokichi wasn't there, so it might not be as bad as the awful episode of Spongebob, Pet Sitter Pat. Mixed in with the fact that Miu is cussier than Mondo Owada, Adam Dudley, Bad Girl and the AVGN combined.

She pushed and feces came flooding out of her. The room started to smell real bad as well. Miu lit a candle to ease the smell, and yes it's wax. 

"There is so much sh*t coming out of me!", she yelled.

Eventually, she was finished. She wiped up and flushed the toilet. She went back to her invention and finished it.


End file.
